


A little help

by Serinah



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: In which Nicky wants to climb Joe like a ladder.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	A little help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsalign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsalign/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [starsalign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsalign/pseuds/starsalign) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> Thank you for the beta, Avanie! You are the best! <3
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. discord: starsalign (taylor)
> 
> 2\. short prompts:  
> \- modern AU meet cute  
> \- orgasm denial/edging  
> \- best friends/roommates to lovers 
> 
> 3\. long prompts  
> \- the Holiday AU, Joe needs to get away from life and rents a cottage in a small town in Italy for the holidays and meets Nicky  
> \- modern AU where Joe introduces Nicky to various aspects of BDSM
> 
> 4\. do not wants:  
> a/b/o, mpreg, not happy ending, non-con, Joe and Nicky not ending up together, age play, feminization, degradation

The shelf is high and Nicky can’t see if there could be another box deeper on it. He looks around the mall but there doesn't seem to be any small ladders or benches to drag over. Feeling annoyed, he checks whether any shop assistants are near but the aisle is empty, so he steps on the lowest shelf, grabs the one around his chest height and lifts himself up.

Bingo! He can see one more box back there, but his position is precarious and he can’t reach it. Just as he gets down he sees a man in the dark henley uniform at the end of the aisle with his back to him.

“Excuse me,” he calls out, “can you give me a hand, please?”

The man turns around and Nicky quickly realises his blunder. The man’s shirt is not at all the one that the workers here wear, it has a bright depiction of something with a palm-tree and the text ASPEN on it. A terrible throwback to the 90s notwithstanding, the man is gorgeous, with his large dark eyes and the curly mop on the top of his head.

Nicky feels himself going red in the face.

“S-sorry, I thought…” He tries smiling. “I just really need that box from up there and I thought…”

The stranger’s face lights up in a mirthful grin, his eyes sparkle, and Nicky is immediately filled with relief at not having offended the man.

“That’s okay,” the beautiful stranger says. “I would love to help if I can.”

He comes closer, and Nicky feels his heart stutter and start beating double.

“No, that’s okay, I can…” He looks around, but the aisle is long, the whole place is huge and it’s downtime, not many customers around, even less shop assistants.

“You said you needed a box?” The man looks up, clearly trying to figure out what Nicky wants.

“Yeah, it’s up there,” he says, pointing to the upper shelf that from this vantage point seems only to have a price sign left.

“I can give you a boost?” the man offers.

Nicky blinks owlishly and panics over having his typically stupid goofy expression on his face.

“No, I mean it,” the man goes on, miming something that makes Nicky think of cartoon dwarves climbing on each others’ backs. “You are about my height, so whatever you want, I won’t be able to reach it either, but you could, if I gave you a boost.”

“You sure you can hold me?” Nicky asks and steps closer as if he’s actually contemplating an impromptu wall climbing event.

“I am.” The man grins winningly. “See these wide strong shoulders? They can even carry you if they must.”

Oh boy, does Nicky see… That’s the only thing he can see now, his mind otherwise blank.

“So how about it?” The man locks his palms together and squats lower, offering Nicky to put his foot there. “Unless you are afraid of touching these very wide, lovely…”

“Yes, yes, fine!” Nicky lets go of his trolley, grabs a shelf with his right hand, the man’s shoulder with his left, and puts his foot on the improvised ladder rung. “God, what am I doing,” he mumbles while lifting himself up—

The man is strong and Nicky is suddenly standing upright holding onto his shoulders for dear life, looking down into the deep warm eyes.

He can’t look away.

“The box?” the man asks but he sounds breathless and Nicky suddenly realises that however strong he is, he can’t actually hold him up like this for long.

As quickly as he can without falling, he turns, grabs the last box and is tumbling down into the strangers arms. They end up embracing with the box sandwiched between them, laughing and breathless.

“Grazie.”

The man’s smile softens, and several long seconds later they are still staring at each other. It’s not awkward, it’s empowering, and when they break apart, Nicky says, “Nicky,” and offers his hand.

The box tilts and they both reach out to catch it, laughing again.

“I’m Joe,” the man — Joe — replies when the box is safely in the cart. “A dollhouse?” he comments conversationally.

“Yeah, it’s for my niece. She was very specific.”

“Oh good.” The man grins. “I didn't think I was ready for fatherhood.”

Suddenly, Nicky knows that he’s going to marry this man. He takes a deep breath.

“Yes,” he says boldly.

The man raises his eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Yes, I can wait before we have kids. I also prioritize dating a while before marriage.”

Nicky has no idea where the new-found confidence comes from, but somehow, from the moment he grabbed this handsome stranger by the shoulders, he feels like a new person.

Even though obviously startled, Joe’s grin widens, and he replies, “I would also prioritize exchanging phone numbers now. Unless you offer kisses before dates.”

Nicky doesn’t usually, but this time he’s willing to make an exception.


End file.
